Defy the Lies
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: She didn't ask for much. Love was all she needed. Oneshot/Rimahiko.


_Nuki's Note:_

My first NagihikoxRima story. I love this pairing, and I'm trying to get others into it (lulz) so I'm posting it here too xD Enjoy

* * *

**Defy the Lies**

There's a difference between lust and innocent obsession

There's a difference between lust and innocent obsession. When Rima was in elementary school, it was simply an innocent obsession- her fellow male students liked her for her beauty. But as she got older, as time went by and hormones developed, those simple crushes turned into lust. The words and whispers behind her back became meaner, harsher, and morphed into complete lies. Rima wasn't a whore, she wasn't a slut, she wasn't a bitch. But the girls, they wanted to believe that. They didn't want to believe that boys cornered her alone, nor did they want to believe that Rima hated it whenever a hungry hand found its way up her skirt or on her bra strap. If she tried to explain herself once, they laughed. If she didn't bother explaining herself, they still laughed. She was trapped between girls that hated her and boys that lusted after her.

There was no exit out.

But there was an exit door in the gym, which allowed a grateful Rima to storm out of that awful place. She didn't know why she bothered to go to school dances anymore. They only ended in her getting molested and the other girls getting fired up with new rumors about her. Angrily she ran until the gym was no longer in sight. After making sure no one, especially a boy, had followed her, she collapsed behind a tree. She gave into the urge to cry and cried. It wasn't fair. Those girls, those stupid, stupid girls, they had no idea. If only one of them, just one of them, had any remote sense of the crap she went through, maybe they'd shut up. Rima was tired of it. She was so sick and tired of being falsely accused as a whore. Those disgusting rumors of her losing her virginity already…she was fourteen for god sake!

"I'm not…I'm not…" The blonde sobbed into her knees and arms. At least there was no one to laugh at her now as she tried to explain herself to the air around her.

A car speeding by caught her attention. It did cross her mind. For a second, just a second, she considered jumping in front of the next car that came by. It'd save her the humiliation she'd be forced to face on Monday, and it wasn't like anyone would miss her if she died.

Swallowing hard, Rima shook the thought away. The idea of dying did not bother her, but more so the idea of living. Even if she did get hit, what if she lived? She'd more than likely be permanently disabled in some way, and the kids at school would only label her a suicidal freak. No…the only thing Rima could do right then and there was cry as she felt sorry for herself. As salty tears ran down her face and dripped on her dress, the idea of being hospitalized didn't seem so bad. It would at least get her away from school.

Another car whizzed by.

Maybe…maybe she should do it. Maybe she should jump. She was on a ledge and the road was actually a few feet below her. Even if the car didn't kill her, landing on her head might do the trick. Heart pounding, she got up from where she was and peered over the ledge onto the road. Another car's headlights loomed over her. If she timed it right…if she did it just right…maybe.

Maybe…

"Are you crying?"

Rima choked. Hastily she turned around at the sound of a voice. At the sound of a _male _voice.

She jerked her head back. He was tall, far taller than she. His hair, long and abundant like hers, only it held a dark, radiant violet color as apposed to her golden locks. As he attempted to approach her, Rima took several steps to the side. Although he didn't look like anyone from the dance, Rima didn't trust him at all. She had been through way too many awful experiences to let her guard down even the slightest.

"Are you okay?" The boy tried again.

"What does it matter to you?" Rima snapped, wishing her voice were lower and had less of a little girl tone to it.

The boy shrugged, both hands in his pockets. "It's just not exactly normal to find a girl all alone out by the highway. And you're all dressed up too."

"Go away!" Rima shouted, trying to block out all the memories of when boys advanced on her before.

She attempted to run, but collapsed under the increasing weight of all those times a boy had violated her. She was so sick of it, and now the cycle would only repeat itself. He'd molest her, she'd scream and kick until he'd finally decide to stop, and then the rumors would spread like wildfire on a dry, open field.

"I'm not a slut! Just leave me alone!" She wailed, clutching her head as if it would make everything better.

The boy slumped down beside her, but he did not touch her. He didn't run his hand up her thigh. He didn't snap her bra, or poke her side. When she finally dared to barely raise her head, at least ten minutes later, she found him staring at her. His eyes were caked in neither hunger nor lust, instead she could catch just a glimmer of compassion in them.

"We miss you…Rima." He breathed quietly. "We were sad when you transferred schools."

The blonde felt herself give way into a sobbing fit. She didn't remember much about him, really all she remembered was him being annoying, but she did remember him.

"N-Nadeshiko…?"

"Nagihiko." The boy corrected, taking Rima's tear on his finger.

Rima nodded as her sniffles continued. Nagihiko let her cry, but he didn't touch her at all. At first she appreciated this, but as the calming feeling that she was with a boy who thought nothing of her body settled in, she began to long to lean on his shoulder.

"I'll be your boyfriend."

Rima blinked. She turned back to Nagihiko with a confused "Huh?" He couldn't spoil the moment now, not now. Just when she had begun to think he'd be okay.

Nagihiko stood up. "People will leave you alone if you're taken, right?"

The blonde turned away, irritated. "You'd be a bad boyfriend."

"But I can beat anyone up who harasses you." Nagihiko pressed, faulting to provide humor.

"It doesn't matter, we go to different schools." Rima immediately brought out the negative so she would give herself a chance to actually think about being with Nagihiko.

"Switch schools. What are you even doing in a place you hate so much?"

Rima winced at the easy tone to his voice. He spoke as if it were actually that simple to just get up and leave. "How arrogant!"

"If I got on my knees and begged like a dog, would your parents let you change?" Nagihiko tried, staring at Rima with a challenge in his eyes.

Rima brought her eyes to the ground. She was standing now, and prepared to run if needed.

"I know you want me." Nagihiko smiled as a breeze picked up his dark violet hair.

Her feet failed her, and Rima stumbled to the ground. Nagihiko caught her by her arm, yanking her up swiftly. Moving with his support, Rima gasped as she grasped around his back for steady ground. Small sniffles and hiccups found their way out of her as she dug her face into his chest.

"That's what I want." She wheezed through tears. "That's all I want and nothing else."


End file.
